Scatman Crothers
| birth_place = Terre Haute, Indiana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Van Nuys, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, dancer, musician, singer | years_active = 1932—1986 | spouse = Helen Sullivan (1937-1986) }} Benjamin Sherman "Scatman" Crothers (May 23, 1910 – November 22, 1986) was an American actor, singer, dancer and musician known for his work as Louie the Garbage Man on the TV show Chico and the Man, and as Dick Hallorann in The Shining in 1980. He was also a prolific voiceover artist, and provided the voices of Meadowlark Lemon in the animated TV version of The Harlem Globetrotters, Jazz the Autobot in The Transformers and the title character in Hong Kong Phooey. Early life Crothers was born in Terre Haute, Indiana. He got the name Scatman when he auditioned for a radio show in 1932 at the former WSMK (now WING) in Dayton, Ohio. The director didn't think his given name was catchy enough, so Crothers quickly concocted the handle Scat Man, although this talent, scat singing, would later develop. He continued to enjoy this talent throughout his career, even teaching scat singing to college students. Later, the nickname was condensed to Scatman by Arthur Godfrey. Crothers started his musical career as a 15-year-old drummer in a speakeasy band in his home town of Terre Haute. He played a variety of instruments, including drums and guitar, on jazz club band circuits in his early days as an entertainer. Among the people he performed for was notorious gangster, Al Capone. Crothers formed his own band in the 1930s and traveled to California with the band in 1948. Film Crothers made his official debut in the movie Meet Me at the Fair (1953). He worked in both the movies and television, often taking bit parts. He also made musical shorts and played drums with Slim Gaillard in the mid 1940s. Good friends with Jack Nicholson, he appeared in four of his films: The King of Marvin Gardens (1972), The Fortune (1975), One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975), and The Shining (1980). His later film appearances included the role of a wizened fable-telling convict in the extremely controversial Ralph Bakshi animated film Coonskin (1975), as a train conductor in Silver Streak (1976), as a liveryman in The Shootist (1976), as a ringmaster of a struggling wild west show in Bronco Billy (1980), the Baseball coach and school teacher in Zapped (1982), an angel in Two of a Kind (1983) and finally Mr. Bloom (or Blum), a magician in the guise of an old man in the "Kick the Can" segment of Twilight Zone: The Movie. Some sources erroneously list him as a dancer in the Duke Ellington short, Symphony in Black (1935), who is first seen dancing with a woman in his apartment before taking her out. Later, he encounters his jilted lover, played by the also uncredited Billie Holiday. They briefly have words, he pushes her down and exits with his new girlfriend before her song. This role was actually played by Earl Snakehips Tucker, who also appears at the end of the short. Television Even though Crothers worked in television at the beginning of his career, he really came into his own in the medium doing voiceover work on several animated series, beginning with his voicework in Disney's The Aristocats. In the 1970s, fans recognized his voice as Hong Kong Phooey, and the voice of Meadowlark Lemon in the Harlem Globetrotters cartoon series. He made guest appearances on many popular shows, including Dragnet in 1967, Bewitched and McMillan & Wife in 1971, Adam-12 in 1972 (as "George Strothers"), Ironside in 1973, Kolchak: The Night Stalker and Sanford and Son in 1974, Starsky and Hutch in 1977, Charlie's Angels in 1978 and Magnum, P.I. in 1980. In the 1980s, he gained a new fanbase, providing the voice of the Autobot Jazz on the television series The Transformers. During his appearance on Sanford and Son he joined Redd Foxx for two musical numbers. One of which was a memorable version of the standard "All of Me", where he accompanied Foxx on ukulele. Crothers starred in three short-lived 1980s television series: One of the Boys (1982), Casablanca (1983), and Morningstar/Eveningstar (1986). Through all of the television characters that he played, he was most noted for his supporting role Louie Wilson (the garbage man) on the sitcom Chico and the Man. Music Crothers performed on piano and drums in several bands, most notably with bandleader Slim Gaillard. According to the jacket notes of the Let Freedom Sing CD set, Crothers was part of the music group The Ramparts who sang Bob Dylan's The Death of Emmett Till. This song was about the murder of 14-year old Emmett Till for allegedly sexually harassing a white woman at her place of employment while on a visit from Chicago to relatives in the segregated Deep South during the mid-1950s. He also recorded several solo albums and singles. Filmography *''King Cole Trio & Benny Carter Orchestra'' (1950) (short subject) *''Yes Sir, Mr. Bones'' (1951) *''The Return of Gilbert and Sullivan'' (1952) *''Meet Me at the Fair'' (1953) *''Surprising Suzie'' (1953) (short subject) *''East of Sumatra'' (1953) *''Walking My Baby Back Home'' (1953) *''Johnny Dark'' (1954) *''Team Berlin'' (1955) (short subject) *''Between Heaven and Hell'' (1956) *''Tarzan and the Trappers'' (1958) *''The Gift of Love'' (1958) *''The Sins of Rachel Cade'' (1961) *''Lady in a Cage'' (1964) *''The Patsy'' (1964) *''The Family Jewels'' (1965) *''Three on a Couch'' (1966) *''Hook, Line & Sinker'' (1969) *''Hello, Dolly!'' (1969) *''Bloody Mama'' (1970) *''The Great White Hope'' (1970) *''The Aristocats'' (1970) (voice) *''Chandler'' (1971) *''Lady Sings the Blues'' (1972) *''The King of Marvin Gardens'' (1972) *''Slaughter's Big Rip-Off'' (1973) *''Detroit 9000'' (1973) *''Black Belt Jones'' (1974) *''Truck Turner'' (1974) *''Win, Place or Steal'' (1975) *''Linda Lovelace for President'' (1975) *''The Fortune'' (1975) *''Coonskin'' (1975) *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' (1975) *''Friday Foster'' (1975) *''Stay Hungry'' (1976) *''The Shootist'' (1976) *''Chesty Anderson, USN'' (1976) *''Silver Streak'' (1976) *''Roots: The Saga of an American Family'' (1977) *''Mean Dog Blues'' (1978) *''The Cheap Detective'' (1978) *''Scavenger Hunt'' (1979) *''The Shining'' (1980) *''Bronco Billy'' (1980) *''Zapped!'' (1982) *''Deadly Eyes'' (1982) *''Twilight Zone: The Movie'' (1983) *''Two of a Kind'' (1983) *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' (1985) *''The Transformers: The Movie'' (1986) References External links * * Category:1910 births Category:1986 deaths Category:African American actors Category:African American musicians Category:American dancers Category:American film actors Category:American male singers Category:American voice actors Category:Challenge Records artists Category:Actors from Indiana Category:Musicians from Indiana Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Actors from Ohio Category:Musicians from Ohio Category:People from Terre Haute, Indiana Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) ar:سكاتمان كروذرس de:Scatman Crothers fr:Scatman Crothers it:Scatman Crothers ja:スキャットマン・クローザース nds:Scatman Crothers pl:Scatman Crothers fi:Scatman Crothers sv:Scatman Crothers